It Was Real After All
by KonekoKitsune33
Summary: Here it is! The sequel to Snowy Day Dream! I suck at summeries, so if you liked the onshot or wanted a sequel, read it! AshxGary ShiShi and all that stuff. Mpreg Rated M for future chapters and my safety.
1. What do you think?

**Koneko**: Welp, here it is! The sequel to 'Snowy Days Dream'! I hope you all enjoy it! Kitsune?

**Kitsune**: KonekoKitsune33 does not own Pokemon, Pikachu, or any related characters. They belong to Nintendo and Satoshi Taijiri and she cries in her sleep every night because of it.

**Koneko**: *Blush* Don't tell them that!

**Kitsune**: Too late! On with the story!

It had been a little over a month since the incedent at Christmas. Feburary 3rd to be excact. It would be a day neither Ash nor Gary would forget. Ash and Gary had been together the whole time... without telling anyone. And Ash was begining to have problems. It seemed that Misty had come to realize _her_ feelings for Ash and was slowly hinting at it. Ash continusly tried to act oblivious, like usual, but it only seemed to make her more resiliant. He looked to Gary for a possible answer.

"Gaaaaaryyyy!" He yelled in panic as he ran through the lab

Gary looked up from the thesis that currently held his attention, "Hm? What's wrong Ash?"

Not caring if anyone was in the room, and thankfully there wasn't as Gary liked his peace and quiet, Ash threw his arms around Gary's neck. This worried Gary. Not that Ash wasn't affectionate, but he never did anything like this. He placed his arms protectively around Ash.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Misty... I think she likes me!" he wailed

"You think?" Gary asked, her hints weren't very subtle...

"Okay, I know. But acting oblivious isn't working anymore! I think she's gonna confess to me when she sees a good chance!"

"Don't let her get a chance." Gary said simply

"But what if it happens anyway?"

"Tell her you're seeing someone."

"What if she asks _who_!?"

Gary didn't have an answer for that. He looked thoughtful for a minute, "Don't you think it's time to tell our friends and families?" he asked

"About what?" Ash asked stupidly

"About _us_." Gary answered, barely restraining his urge to bop Ash on the head

"I... I don't know..." Ash said, his cheeks flushing slightly, "I'm sure my mom would freak out."

"Or she might be happy for you." Gary supplied, trying to rise up his confidence

"Maybe..."

"I already know Grandpa won't have a problem with it."

"How?"

"I'm getting suspicious about how much time he spends with Tracy."

"What!?"

"I don't get it either, but hey... You can't help who you fall in love with." he pulled Ash down for a chaste kiss

"I see your point." Ash said when they parted, silently wishing they hadn't stopped, "I guess I'll tell her next time I see her."

"Good. Now I unfortunatly have to return to my thesis. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay."

With one last chaste kiss, Ash departed from the lab, leaving Gary to his work. Far be it for him to know that he'd run into Misty not even five minutes later.

"Ash!" he heard behind him

Turning, Ash saw his orange haired friend running up to him, a blush across her face. He felt the color in his own face drain. He hadn't even thought of how he would tell her yet!

"Hey Misty. What's up?" he tried to sound casual, but his voice rose an octive against his will

"Um... Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, her foot absentmindedly kicking the dirt

"Uh... sure."

"Well, you see, I wanted to tell you for a while now, but... The truth is... I lo--" she was cut off by Ash's hands covering her mouth

His hat covered his eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry Misty. I just don't think I'd be able to keep my cool if you finished that." he laughed hollowly, "I don't want to hurt you Misty... But I can't return your feelings. I've already got someone I like." he slowly lowered his hands from her mouth, keeping his gaze on the ground, partially so she wouldn't see his tears and partially because he was afraid to see her reaction.

"W-who?" she asked after a long silence, her voice wavering slightly

He looked up and saw the tears falling from her eyes, matching his own perfectly. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her, "Gary." he said simply

Misty's eyes widened to the size of... oh, I don't know, dinner plates I suppose. That was the last thing she ever exspected to come from his mouth. May or Dawn maybe, but not Gary. She lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I... I understand. I don't know why I didn't notice before..." she wiped her tears on the back of her hand, "I guess... I'm happy for you Ash." she smiled, "I'll always feel this way about you, but I won't be bitter. I hope you and Gary are happy together. And if he ever makes you cry, I'll beat his brains out for ya!" she smiled, trying to diguise her sadness.

Ash smiled, it worked, "Thanks Mist. It means a lot to me that you said that." he surprised even himself as he hugged Misty, "You'll always be the sister I never had."

Misty smiled sadly as she hugged him back, "And you'll always be the brother I never had."

Stepping out of the hug, Ash froze as a pain shot through his abdomin. Clutching his stomach, he fell to his knees in pain.

"Ash? Ash!? What's wrong!?" Misty cried out

~End Chapter 1~

**Koneko**: Cliff-hanger! What could possiby be wrong with Ash? Will he be okay!? What will Gary say? ...I'm so glad I decided to make Misty supportive instead of bitter. It's much eaiser to write this way.

**Kitsune**: You mean boring! I wanted to gag at the end too.

**Koneko**: Nobody asked for your opinion!

**Kitsune**: Since when have I cared?

**Koneko**: Not the point! Why are you so mean!?

**Kitsune**: Somebody has to. And it's not like I'm gonna act like a love-sick school girl and bouce around screaming; 'Oh! He's so cute!', 'That was _sooooo_ adorable!', or 'OMG, I can't _believe_ that just happened!'.

**Koneko**: Dispite the fact that that was faked, I got it on tape! -holds up video camera- I'll edit out the sarcasm!

**Kitsune**: You give me that f**king camera you sadistic b***h!

**Koneko**: Hey! No cursing! I'm planning on keeping this PG as long as I can!

**Kitsune**: Again, I care? Give me that camera!

**Koneko**: See! You do care on some level, seeing as you didn't curse that time. Welp, I'm gonna run now, so thanks for reading and join us soon for the next chapter! -runs out of room laughing hysterically-

**Kitsune**: -mutters a string of curse words that are only understandable to certain species of tuna as she runs after her-


	2. Say what?

**Koneko**: You wished for an update... And your wish has been granted! Oh boy, chapter 2! I'm so excited

**Kitsune**: You get excited over playing Pokemon...

**Koneko**: And there's a problem with that!?

Preview of last chapter:

_Stepping out of the hug, Ash froze as a pain shot through his abdomin. Clutching his stomach, he fell to his knees in pain._

_"Ash? Ash!? What's wrong!?" Misty cried out_

**Koneko**: On with the story!--

"Ash!" Misty cried, "Say something!"

"Ah... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as another pain shot though him. It was so intense, he felt like throwing up. He didn't, but he put his hand over his mouth anyway, feeling the tears that streamed from his eyes.

Misty was panicing, "Oh... What do I do!?" she wanted to get help, but she didn't want to leave Ash. Who knew what would happen! Then an idea struck her. It was too bad for her that the main part of her idea was nowhere to be seen, "Where's Pikachu when I need him!?" she let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed a random pokeball off of Ash's belt. Releasing it, she found it to be Chimchar's ball, "Chimchar! Hurry and get to the lab! Find Gary and bring him back with you as soon as possible!"

"Chimchar!" he responded, scurrying away.

Chimchar didn't really understand what was going on, but he knew it was important. He ran up the stair of the lab two at a time, and barreled through the glass doors. He looked around the lab, not knowing where exactly he was. He ran through the first door he came across, a lab room, but not Gary's. He tried again, and again, and again. Finally, the fifth room he came in finally held the spiky brunette. He ran up to him and tugged on his pant leg.

"Chim! Chimchar!"

Gary looked down, recognizing Ash's pokemon immediatly, "Chimchar? What are you doing here?"

"Chim chim chimchar!" he tugged with more urgency

"You... want me to follow you?"

Chimchar nodded and ran out the door. Gary jumped up and ran after him. They raced back to where Chimchar left Ash and Misty. As soon as Gary saw the Ash was on the ground, he sped up.

"ASH!!" he called

"Gary!" Misty called back, "He just... collapsed! I didn't know who else to call! He's in pain and..."

"That's enough." Gary said, kneeling in front of Ash, "Ash... Can you move?"

"N--no!" he managed to choke out

"Okay. Hang on." he bent down and picked Ash up bridal-style. He turned back to Misty, "Misty, Brock is still here right?"

She nodded

"Run and get him. Tell him to bring a car to the entrance of the town." With that said, Gary took off to his previously stated location while Misty ran in the direction Ash had originally been going in.

"Hold on Ash." Gary whispered, leaning over to kiss Ash's forehead.

At the entrance to the town, Brock and Misty arrived in the car just as Gary arrived with Ash. Practically jumping into the car, and managing _not_ to hurt Ash anymore then he already was, they took off to the nearest hospital. Semi-conveniantly located in Viridian City.

When they got to the hospital, they were greeted by a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked scary similar to Ash, including the Zs on her cheeks, and quickly introduced herself as Dr. Ashley Snagem(1). They quickly set Ash on a bed in the ER, Ashley thinking it had something to do with his appendix. She told Gary, Misty, and Brock to wait in the waiting room.

After two hours of waiting, Dr. Ashley came into the room. She gave the teens a relieved, yet slightly confused, smile.

"Well..." she started, "The good news is, he doesn't have appendix issues. The other news, which you can consider bad or good for yourselves, is... How can I explain this..." she stood for a moment, looking thoughtful, but gave up when she couldn't think of a better way, "He's pregnant."

"SAY WHAT!?"

~End of Chapter 2~

**Koneko**: Oh~ another cliffhanger! Authors are right! It is fun if you don't have to read one!

**Kitsune**: -.- I think I'm rubbing off on you...

**Koneko**: Though I'll admit it was a little short... Wait-- Why do you think that?

**Kitsune**: Because that was something I'd say. Without the entusiasum.

**Koneko**: ...............................Oh dear god! Someone help me!

**Kitsune**: Shut up!

**Koneko**: No! Do the disclaimer while I have a nervous break down!

**Kitsune**: KonekoKitsune33 does not own Pokemon. If she did, it would probably still be the porno it was supposed to be...

**Koneko**: Don't say things like _that_!

**Kitsune**: Why not? It's true.

**Koneko**: That doesn't mean the readers need to know!

**Kitsune**: Whatever.

**Koneko**: Anyway, please disregard my annoying co-writer and continue to read. See you in chapter three!

**Kitsune**: She is seriously perverted though!

(1)= Yes, I'm talking about _that_ Ashley. You all know... That one episode Ash dressed up as a girl to get into Celadon gym? Remember now? And her last name I stole from the gamecube game. If that wasn't a bit obvious...


	3. Explainations and Complications

**Koneko**: Yay for chapter three!^^ I'd like to thank DragonRose888 for writing her story, Elite Protection, as it gave me the insparation to write this chapter after hitting a road block after the second one. THANK YOU!!! As thanks, I would like to draw a picture for her. I shall post it on deviantart when it is done!^^ She just needs to tell me what she wants me to draw. And I will try my best!

**Kitsune**: Wow... That was certainly long-winded...

**Koneko**: Well, I wanted to thank her. But you probably don't understand, since you lack compassion of any sort.

**Kitsune**: Hey! That's a load of bull and you know it!

**Koneko**: Do I? If I do, I'm starting to have doubts that it's true! You sure as hell don't act like it!

**Kitsune**: That's just how I am! You know I don't express my feelings!

**Koneko**: Tut tut, that's not entirely true. You express you anger and your other negiative emotions.

**Kitsune**: ........As much as I'd _love_ to get this therapy session, I don't believe now is the time...

**Koneko**: Sadly, that is true. Alright, I'll give up for now. But I _will_ get you later!

**Kitsune**: Wonderful! We don't own pokemon! Sueing us would be fruitless for you! Now-- on with the story!

_Preveiw of last chapter:_

_"How can I explain this..." she stood for a moment, looking thoughtful, but gave up when she couldn't think of a better way, "He's pregnant."_

_"SAY WHAT!?"_

Dr. Ashley sighed. She was being blunt, and these kids just didn't get it, "Once more... Your friend, Ash Ketchem, is pregnant." she explained for like, the fifteenth time that afternoon.

"But that's _impossible_!" the orange-haired girl, Misty, shouted, for the fifteenth time.

Ashley was getting frustrated, "Look," she spoke firmly, "Weither or not you believe it's possible doesn't matter at this point. It's a fact."

She had basically been battling with the girl while the boys stayed silent. The taller boy spoke up for the first time since this had started, "How did this happen exactly?"

"Well, it seems that Ash here has a special condition. It occurs so infrequently that it wasn't given a scientific name. It's simply called 'male-pregnancy'." she explained, "It starts at birth. As you know, when a baby forms, it had both reproductive organs. This case is when a boy is born and his inner female parts don't fully disappear. Normally, it goes unnoticed since women don't have the same role as men. But there are those rare cases when said boy's signifigent other is another male. Then said boy runs the risk of getting pregnant."

"But aren't pregnancies... less painful?" the same boy, Brock, asked.

"Normal pregnacies for _women_, yes. Only birth is painful. But in the case of male-pregnancies... men aren't equiped with the right organs for carrying a child. Their bodys have to form a temperary uterus. It's apparently very painful for the male."

Ash spoke up for the first time now, "H-how does it c-come out...?" his voice wavered.

"I think it would be best if we preformed a C-Section for this. That way you won't have to worry about anything." She smiled reassuringly at the smaller boy. She didn't want to tell him that with out a C-Section the baby would most likely rip itself an exit hole. That's a little tramatizing, even for Ashley. She supressed a shudder.

Gary, who had become very introverted, noticed it. He knew she was hiding something, but he wasn't going to ask now. He was still absorbing the information.

"Um..." Ashley started, "I've been wondering... I know it's none of my buisness, but who did this to you Ash?" She mentaly smacked herself. The way that came out made it sound like it was a bad thing.

"Um......." Ash hesitated, his cheeks flaring. He had told Misty that he liked Gary, but he had yet to explain that they were actually _that_ far in their relationship yet. As far as she knew he was merely harboring secret feeling for him, "It was..."

"Would it be easier if the others were to step out for a moment?" Ashley suggested. Ash nodded vigourously.

Misty and Brock left, but Gary stayed rooted to his seat. Ashley raised an eyebrow at him and Gary mirrored the motion. She chuckled, "I'm assuming it was, and is, you?" she asked him.

"Y-yeah..." Ash confirmed

"You've been rather silent...?"

"Gary."

"Gary. Are you alright with all this?"

"............It's... shocking."

Ashley nodded, "Yes, you probably never once considered being a father when you entered this relationship."

"Not exactly..."

"It's a big step, becoming a parent. Are you up for it?"

"I have a choice?"

"Well, Ash has only just formed his womb. The option of abortion is still present, but not for long."

"Why not?" Ash asked

"Now, the womb whould merely dissolve back into whence it came. Any later, when the fetus begins to form, the child has no way of exiting your body. Which is also why you have to be extra careful." Ash nodded in understanding, "But the real question is... Do you want to keep it?"

Ash thought about it. He didn't really like the idea of killing a child, especially his own. And he had always wanted to be a father, "I... wanna keep it." he placed his arms protectivly around his stomach and continued, "I... don't want to let my baby die. I wanna keep it and raise it." he looked at Gary, "Don't you think that would be good?"

Gary took a while to respond, "No... I don't."

"What!? Why!?" Ash asked, shocked

"It's a bad idea, Ash. You'll wind up the laughing stock of the town! You'll be plastered in news papers and on televison, shown as a freak! You could wind up dead because if it!" Gary yelled, "You sould get rid of it now, while you still have a chance!"

Ash flinched, "I... I don't care! I'll risk it! I'll risk everything for my child! I won't get rid of it and you can't make me!!"

Misty and Brock had come back into the room now, curious about the shouting. Misty immediatly sided with Ash, "It not your place to tell him to kill it!"

"This isn't your concern!" Gary yelled at her

"But--!"

"Misty. Leave it." Brock said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll admit..." Ashley spoke up now, stepping between Ash and Gary, "Misty has a point. Inevitably, it comes down to _you_, Ash. It's in your body, so it's your choice."

"My choice..." Ash repeated slowly, eyes drifting to the floor. He looked back up at her, his eyes determined, "Is to keep it."

"Then Gary..." she turned to the boy, "You have no say in it. However, it _is_ your choice in whether you stay with Ash and support him though this or not."

Gary was silent. Ash was going to have his baby, and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Well, for the sake of argument, there is _one_ thing he could do to stop him... But Gary wouldn't do _that_. He looked at Ash. His eyes were a mixture of emotions, silently pleaing to him. Telling him that he would do anything to keep his child, even if it ment leaving him. He was fuming silently in front of them all, and after a long silence, he ran. Dodging all of them, he ran out the door at full speed. Out of the hospital and out of the town.

Ash watched as Gary ran, not even bothering to give chase. Even if he caught him, he had no words to convince him to stay. Tears silently made their way down his cheeks; Gary had rejected him. He sank to his knees, the dull 'thump' making the others look over at him. They crowded around him, telling him that it would all be okay and other comforting things, but Ash didn't really hear them. His first and only love... was gone.

~Chapter 3: End~

**Koneko**: Aww! Poor Ash! *cries* But I did have fun making up an explanation for his pregnancy^^

**Kitsune**: I'm not gonna comment this time around...

**Koneko**: Why not?

**Kitsune**: Because you beat me when I make fun of your favorite characters during their hardest moments.

**Koneko**: ......True. This is a very short commentary now...

**Kitsune**: Deal. They can't all be long.

**Koneko**: -pouts- Fine. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter four!^^


	4. Departures and Realizations

**Koneko**: We are now officially on chapter four! Woot! Yay long, chapter fics!

**Kitsune**: .....zzzzzzzzz.....

**Koneko**: O.O omg... she's asleep... I win the bet!! Oop! *Clamps hands over mouth*

**Kitsune**: *Shifts*

**Koneko**: Whew...! For a moment I thought I woke her up. Neither of us slept last night so we made a bet to see who would crash first. I really didn't think I'd win...

**Kitsune**: *Mutters inchoherently*

**Koneko**: Well, for once I'm rarin' ta start the fic so well just start it and leave Kitsune to sleep^^ Enjoy.

_Preview of last chapter:_

_They crowded around him, telling him that it would all be okay and other comforting things, but Ash didn't really hear them. His first and only love... was gone._

A month had past since Ash had been declared pregnant. Gary, since then, had all but barricaded himself in the lab, accepting only his grandfather and Tracey's company. Though recently he started denying them as well. They had found out about the... incedent... and tried to coax him into talking to Ash again. To look at him. Acknowledge him. Acknowledge the baby.

Gary refused. Denied it flat out. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't. He knew that as long as he kept his frame of mind, he'd only hurt Ash in the long run. And he loved him too much to do that to him. Sadly, his logic blinded him to the fact that ignoring Ash was hurting him even _more_ then that ever would. That's why he made his decision with ease. He was going to leave Pallet Town. He spent a full day packing in secret and left under cover of night with his Umbreon.

"Did we forget anything Umbreon?" He asked his dark pokemon.

"Bre!" Umbreon replied, running to Gary's desk to retrieve what he felt his master forgot.

Gary eyed the paper Umbreon brought to him. Taking it from his loyal pokemon, he found it to be a picture. And not just any picture. It was one of him and Ash, Gary hugging the smaller teen and kissing his cheek. Gary sighed and put the picture back on the desk, "No... This stays here." he spoke more to himself then to Umbreon. On a whim he flipped it over and scribbled two little words on the back in neat cursive;

I'm sorry.

He donned his familiar, weather-beaten traveler's cloak and walked the path that led out of town. As he passed by Ash's house, he stopped and stared at the window he knew belonged to his bedroom.

"Forgive me, koi." he whispered before he resumed walking. He didn't look back as he left the town.

Ash woke with a start, cold sweat dripping down his face, "That felt so real..." he said aloud, running his hand threw his sweat drenched hair.

"Chuuuu...?" Pikachu asked sleepily

Ash smiled lovingly at the little yellow mouse, "It's nothing. Sorry for waking you." He rubbed his best friends head softly, lulling him back to sleep.

"Pika pikapi..." he smiled sleepily before closing his eyes and letting the sleep retake him.

Ash, however, didn't go back to sleep. He stood up and went to his window, looking out into the dark town. He really wanted to see Gary right now. He stared out the window a while longer before he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Tracey would understand.

As he walked down the familiar path towards the lab, he figured Gary would most likely be asleep. But that was ok. Ash didn't need to talk to him. Seeing would be enough. No matter what happened, or what anybody said to him, Ash would always love Gary with everything he had. That would never change. He had no way of knowing that Gary had only just walked down the very same path in the opposite direction.

When he knocked on the door, Tracey answered after a while. He was obviously half asleep and very tired, but he let Ash in anyway after the raven explained himself. He was even nice enough to accompany Ash to Gary's room, incase anything happened. He had explained to Ash yesterday that Gary had been very moody lately, for lack of a better word. He had lashed out at Tracey a couple of times when the young pokemon watcher had gone to far with his coaxing. Ash slowly opened the door to Gary's room. Knocking would be redundent at this time. For some reason, Ash felt his pulse quicken as he approached the bed. It was empty. He felt the sheets. They were cold. The bed hadn't been used at all tonight.

"He's gone..." he mumbled

"What?" Tracey yawned outside the door.

"He's gone!" he repeated loudly, "Gary's gone!"

That, needless to say, woke Tracey up. The two teens searched the room to see if they could find any clue to where he was and it was Ash who found the only thing he left behind. When he read the words on the back of the picture, he cried. Tracey was at his side in a second, but it did no good. Gary was gone. Gone from his sight, gone from his presence, gone from his life. And there wasn't anyway to bring him back.

~Chapter 4: End~

**Koneko**: TT_TT I just keep dishing out sad chapters!

**Kitsune**: *Yawn* Did you start the chapter yet?

**Koneko**: Kit, where have you been? I've already finished.

**Kitsune**: O.O You did a chapter without me!? A whole chapter!?

**Koneko**: ^_^ Yup! And I did damn fine on my own! Right readers?

**Kitsune**: I don't believe it...

**Koneko**: Believe it and weep Kit! Stay tuned for chapter 5 and don't forget to review! ^.-

Oh! As a side note; I tried. I really tried. But I'm just not good at long chapters. -_-

I rambled as much as I could and this is what I got. I'm sorry if it's not long enough to suit your fancy. But I do thank you for the advice.


	5. Ponderings and It's Time!

**Koneko**: Gomen, gomen, gomen! I am terribly sorry for the uber-tastically long wait, but my muse took an unexpected, and possibly permanent, vacation!

**Kitsune**: That's because she finally got fed up with your lame ass.

**Koneko**: Can you be nice to me for _once_ in your life?

**Kitsune**: Sure~ and leopards are striped like zebras.

**Koneko**: Grrr! I hate you! *storms off*

**Kitsune**: My work here is done. KonekoKitsune33 does not own Pokémon, Pikachu, or any related names or terms. They are exclusively Nintendo's and Satoshi Taijiri's!

xXx

_Gary was gone. Gone from his sight, gone from his presence, gone from his life. And there wasn't any way to bring him back._

~8 months later~

Ash was in his final month of pregnancy, he'd be going for his C-section any day now. His doctor, Ashley Snagum, told him that when he felt a stabbing pain he should come in right away. Ash agreed, but he wanted Gary to be there to.

He still thought of Gary. Every day the auburn haired boy would pass through his thoughts, weather it was fleeting or long enough to make Ash cry.

To keep his mind off of his sadness, he tried to envision what his child would look like. Would it be a boy? Maybe a girl? Would she look like Ash? Or… Gary? Ash smiled sadly to himself at the thought. He would probably cry every time he looked at the poor child if he or she ended up looking like Gary. He'd have to be strong so the child wouldn't feel negatively about it.

He walked into the kitchen, his mother busy at the stove, though she dropped what she was doing to hug her son and feel his belly.

"Oh, I'm so excited about this~!" she cooed almost everyday. It wasn't exactly how she was expecting it, but she was happy none-the-less about being a grandma, "Have you been giving any thoughts to names?" she asked her son.

"Uh… I've sorta been preoccupied with something lately. I keep forgetting…" Ash explained vaguely.

The vagueness was unnecessary as Delia already knew he son's thoughts were still very full of Gary. She sighed with a smile and told him to get on that soon as she returned to the stove. Ash took his usual seat at the table and thought over what his mom said. Names were important after all.

'Hm… Boy names… Hiro, Yukito, Hitome, Shizuka, Ryo, Naoto… eh… girl names? Yuki, Ester, Yuna, Tomo, Anis-!' his thoughts were cut short as a stabbing pain ripped through his gut, "M-mom!" he struggled to speak.

Delia turned to her son and was by his side in an instant, "Sweetie are you okay!" she asked, panicked.

Ash shook his head and answered, "H-hospi… tal."

Delia's face took on realization as she stood and helped Ash to her car, which was actually borrowed from Prof. Oak. The trip to the hospital was short, due to Delia speeding, and when they got there Ashley was at his side in an instant. He was taken into a separate room which Delia couldn't enter and the operation began.

Hours later, Misty, Brock, Tracy, Prof. Oak, May, Dawn, Lyra, Max, and Pikachu were there as well when Ashley came out of the room. They all quickly gathered around the young doctor, watching her poker face for any kind of hint to Ash's well-being. She took a deep breath and sighed before saying;

"The operation was a success! Ash and his child are both fit and healthy~"

The tension in the room dissipated instantly as the women hugged each other and the men sighed in relief. Caught up in their excitement to finally be able to see Ash, only Pikachu noticed the shadow disappear from around the corner. Curiosity pulled at the yellow rodent to investigate while the nagging need to see Ash kept him still. He looked back as the humans started to go in to see Ash before he turned away and moved to the corner. No one was there. But the familiar scent that lingered made Pikachu sigh before he dashed back to the door before it shut.

xXx

**Koneko**:And that's chapter five~! Again, it's really short, I'm sorry... v.v;

**Kitsune**: Arceus above, that took you long enough… ;

**Koneko**: I'm sorry! T^T

**Kitsune**: Oh, whatever. You probably made _some_ people happy by finally finishing this.

**Koneko**:That reminds me~! I wanted to ask the readers for their opinion, hence why I stopped here. Ash's baby; what is it? o-O;

**Kitsune**: Whichever gender gets the most votes before we post the next chapter is what the baby will be and all names given in the same amount of time will be considered until we pick a favorite.

**Koneko**: So please, please, please help me out on this~ Even if it's a name you liked that Ash listed (that last one was Anisa btw) or something completely new, I'm open to all suggestions~

**Kitsune**: Hopefully there will be less of a gap between the chapters though. -.-;

**Koneko**: Promise! ~;


End file.
